Without FLUDD
by Bluesky Setter
Summary: Mario never knew what it would be like to try and save Isle Delfino without F.L.U.D.D, but he soon realizes the difficulty of it whenever F.L.U.D.D is stolen by Shadow Mario.


Mario and FLUDD had gone through a lot at Isle Delfino. Ever since Mario was falsely accused of making the strange graffitis that covered the island, he was ordered to clean it all up- and return the Shine Sprites.

He was already with FLUDD when he was told to do this task. However, for awhile, Mario didn't fully realize how big of a help FLUDD was; or how much he relied on him. It didn't ever cross his mind. He would dash through Isle Delfino getting rid of the goo, and saving many of those who lived there- casually using FLUDD in all of these small quests. Did Mario ever notice? Of course he didn't. He was supposed to be saving the entire island, after all, there was no time to be giving 'thanks'.

Not until Mario traveled to Pianta Village that one day...

Mario had visited Pianta Village quite a lot- mostly dealing with the chomp-chomps and the unusual lava-like goop. But, that one day would be the only time he went without FLUDD.

Mario was in the process of traveling to that village, when suddenly Shadow Mario snuck up behind him and stole FLUDD from right off his back. There was no way to stop him. Being how quick he was, Shadow Mario already disappeared.

Mario was unaware how difficult the mission ahead of him would be. At first, he figured there was gonna be a minor problem in that village...

But it was just his luck.

When finally arriving at Pianta Village, Mario seen the entire place was covered in the lava-like goo.

He almost began to say, "we can get rid of this, can't we, FLUDD?" but soon realized that FLUDD was no longer there.

He knew that Shadow Mario probably hid him somewhere near him...Afterall, Shadow Mario was the one who caused the huge graffiti mess.

Mario's struggles started just at the bridge to the village. He was used to using FLUDD to wash away the wind duppies that followed him, and he was also used to dodging- which included the process of jumping, switching FLUDD to hover nozzle, and watch as the wind duppy dashes right past him.

Forgetting that he didn't have FLUDD at that moment, Mario jumped like he would usually do- but once in mid air he realized what was wrong.

Lacking FLUDD to dodge properly, a wind duppy striked at Mario- and Mario fell back on the bridge; very painfully.

"O-ouch." he mumbled to himself.

It took a bit of time for Mario to make it to the other side of the bridge. He stepped off with a few cuts and wounds. He looked to the ground in humiliation and blurted out,

"Why does wind want to kill me...?"

He first thought that his weak abilities was from not adjusting long enough without FLUDD. He thought he could do this.

When he first made it across, a pianta suddenly ran up to him; in a panic.

"Mario! Mario! We need your help! The mayor is stuck on top of the mushroom on the tower in this whole mess!"

How much worse could it possibly get?

Mario had immediately started his quest to rescue the mayor. He stood directly in front of the lava-graffiti, and knew there was no way to get across. He had never touched the lava-like goop before; so out of curiosity, he barely touched his foot to the graffiti- and he already felt it burn his toes. He jumped back almost right away.

"AH! THAT'S HOT!" he shouted in shock. He ignored the strange looks he got from the piantas surrounding him.

His first idea was to observe the entire village for any place where there was a path free of the burning graffiti. But, walking around the huge puddle of goop, he knew that there was not going to be an easy way out.

First, Mario thought he would be able to jump far enough to reach a mushroom ahead of him- a mushroom that was surrounded by the lava graffiti. He regretted doing that. Mario's jump only brought him barely half across the lava, and he landed on the burning graffiti below him- shouting and yelling in pain.

Next, he made his way to the hot springs up north in Pianta village. There were small hills in front of him that were also covered in graffiti- but he thought he could probably dodge them. Jumping on one hill, he stood on the main edge- away from the lava graffiti. Then, he attempted to jump to the next...but sadly failed. He landed into the lava goop and, yet again, was yelling in pain from the burning graffiti.

Mario now wasn't sure what else to do. But, walking back towards the bridge- he had just remembered the river that led to a small lake in the middle of the village.

He was already weak from the graffiti- so he clumsily fell into the river. Getting out, he already felt really cold.

After all that...Mario finally realized how much of a help FLUDD was, how much he actually needed him. How could he do that by himself?

He still couldn't find FLUDD, and he still wasn't sure how he was supposed to get by the lava-like goop-

but then, Mario seen the water from the river drip from his clothes, and some of the water had landed into the graffiti- and it washed away.  
A great idea came to his head.

Mario jumped back into the river, and as quick as he could, he jumped back out- and landed directly on top of the goop. The ground around him was cleaned by the water. He smiled at his success.

"I did it! I did it!" Mario cheered.

He proceeded to repeat what he was doing until he could reach the tower that had the mushroom the mayor was stuck on top of. Doing so, he accidentally fell into the graffiti plenty of times...and when reaching the tower, he was almost to the point of crawling to his destination.

Walking was beginning to become a struggle.

Soon, Mario finally reached the top of the tower- and to his surprise, he found the place Shadow Mario hid FLUDD. How strange that it was right next to the mushroom- but he was too happy to even think about it, he just immediately ran to FLUDD and picked him up.

"FLUDD! FLUDD! I missed you so much, please don't disappear ever again...!" Mario shouted, holding onto FLUDD tightly.

"...I'm glad to be of assistance Mario. But...could we please get out of here...? I've been stuck up here for quite awhile by myself..." FLUDD replied calmly, yet in relief.

"...Yes! Let's get outta here!" Mario agreed, putting FLUDD back on his back and almost jumping off the tower.

"M-Mario!" the mayor from on top of the mushroom called out. "C-could you please help me before you go?"

"Oh, whoops...I'll be right there, mayor!" Mario coughed, turning around back towards the mushroom.

**_~~I bought Mario Sunshine again Saturday, and I had just beaten it last night. I knew I would have to make a fanfiction about the hardest level I've ever played on that game. Which was, of course, episode 3 of Pianta Village. I also really like FLUDD, and just imagine trying to play through the whole game without him! I was sort of lazy writing this, but I hope you like it anyways._**


End file.
